First Words
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: I know I'm not the best. But all I ask, is that you give me a chance.


**First Words**

Crow bit his bottom lip, black eyes scanning the room before him. He could make out the faint shadow of the Prentiss Tiger. Playing with his bracelets, the voices started to come back to him.

"_Just get it over with,"_ sighed one, voice irritated and a tad bit angry. _"Listen to him reject you, and get the fuck outta here before they find out you used to be a patient..."_

"_I'm sure he'll accept!"_ squealed another, this one happy and bubbly. _"Simon's always alone in here! I'm sure he'd be happy that someone actually wants to spend some time with him!"_

"_Just calm down, Crow," _the last one spoke, voice soothing and calm. _"I mean, he has to say yes. And if not, we'll make him!"_

His bit his lip harder, not even noticing he had broken the skin. He walked towards the edge of the empty pool and jumped in, his landing catching the enforcer's attention.

"Hey, Simon!" he greeted with a smile, waving a nervous hand. The Vietnamese man looked at him, tilting his head.

"Hello," he replied calmly, almost timidly. He watched as the criminal quickly advanced his way over, his amber eyes locking with his black ones.

"Having a nice day?" he asked, now only feet away from the other male. "Well... I mean, uh... Not really sure if it's always... fun in this old asylum..."

"I-I'm fine," he stammered out, praying to God the G-King would soon leave. "Um... what can I-I do for you, C-Crow?"

"Oh! Yeah... Haha!" The male took a nervous glance around, shrugging his shoulder. "Ya see, I kinda have this... thing for you, ya know?"

"N-no. Please, explain."

"Well~, I mean, you're a nice guy, Simon. And uh... I like how you're never really mean to anyone. Like, not even the criminals!"

"Ah. W-well, the a-asylum is a place for p-peace, excluding Breakwater."

"Yeah, that's true..."

The two stood in silence. _'He should leave any minute now...'_ Simon thought, looking down and fiddling with his thumbs.

"U-Um... Simon?" The Vietnamese frowned slightly, biting the inside of this lip. "I-I wanted to ask you s-something."

"And what's that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. Crow reached his hand back, grasping onto the back of his neck, letting out a small sigh.

"Will uh... will you go out with me?" Simon looked up at Crow, the tall criminal staring right back at him with a serious face. He got ready to say no; to tell him to stop playing around and go back to Gresty. He wanted to say that so bad. But when he looked into the male's black eyes, he saw something. A flash of insane. Crow wasn't the most stable man to know. A sociopath, some called him. Most just said he was insane, always hearing voices that weren't there, and usually doing what they told him to. Simon knew Crow very well, unbeknownst to the G-King. He had read his files. Murdered his entire family when he was only fifteen. Ran away to San Paro a year later, after he escaped prison. The boy had always been wanted, even in the fucked up city they were in now. He never could stay out of trouble. Any answer he gave him could end his life. He knew this. And with a deep breath, and a small prayer, he finally gave the boy his response.

"Y-yes," His voice was quiet and timid, his body trembling when the boy wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you!" he practically squealed, pulling back to look at him. Fearful amber met crazed black. "I swear, I'll never hurt you, Simon. I promise."

The Tiger nodded, unable to make his voice work. And his body started to really shake when Crow decided it was a great idea to lean down, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Simon would admit, it would've been sweet. Maybe the sweetest thing he had ever felt. Except he could taste the blood on the criminal's lips. Past or recent killing, it didn't matter. He could taste the blood. And it only made him that much more scared.

"Thank you, Simon," Another look into his eyes, and his heart shattered. That glint he saw. Another person, this one more dangerous, Crow's true self hiding behind this demon. "You made the right choice."

Another kiss. Simon whimpered quietly. He regretted everything.


End file.
